Una noche de copas
by yusha
Summary: Por la 2a botella, Kira cayó inconciente y borracho, mientras que Hisagi y Rangiku apenas estaba empezando. Para la 6a botella, lo que menos importo fue el sake y dieron prioridad a otros deseos e instintos... Advetrencia - Lemmon


_**Ke les puedo decir, mi segunda historia de Hisagi y Rangiku... no me pude resistir! Advierto ke es totalmente Lemmon, un one shot por lo ke esta terminado... Criticas o sugerencias o tomataso o lo ke sea por reviews xD Obvio ningun personaje de bleach me pertenece, pero la historia si xD  
**_

* * *

_**Una noche de copas…**_

_Por Yusha _

Había sido un día ajetreado. Lleno de trabajo. Cansados y deseosos de relajarse, el trío de fukutaichous se habían reunido a tomar. Matsumoto, había llevado el sake, Kira había conseguido el salón, y Hisagi las botanas.

Habían comenzado hablando de las actividades de sus respectivas divisiones. Kira y Hisagi, siendo temporalmente los encargados principales de sus respectivas divisiones, habían estado mucho más ocupados que Matsumoto, por lo que la chica decidió que necesitaban más y más sake. Ellos por su parte, aceptaban gustosos les rellenaran el vaso. Para la segunda botella, Kira cayó inconciente y borracho, mientras que Hisagi y Matsumoto apenas estaba empezando. Era bien sabido por todos que ese par necesitaba el quíntuple de lo que Kiba tomara para caer perdidos en el alcohol.

-Kiba no sabe tomar- aseguró Rangiku sirviendo una nueva ronda de sake, Shyuugei levantó el vaso, brindando por su amigo.

-Aún le falta mucho para alcanzarnos- y se tomo de golpe la bebida. Rangiku volvió a servirle mientras miraba de reojo al rubio profundamente dormido.

-Quizás un par de siglos más- sugirió y tomó su sake igual de rápido que su amigo.

Pronto, llegaron a la cuarta botella. La pareja entonces ya se había olvidado del rubio. Embriagados por el sake, lo habían sacado del salón para dejar de escucharlo roncar. Con el lugar a puerta cerrada, sus risotadas se ahogaban en las paredes, nadie podía escucharlos. Para la sexta botella, habían dejado ya de reír y bromear, seguían tomando y hablando, pero la conversación se había vuelto más intima. Comenzaban a sentir calor, un calor que el sake no podría apagar…

-Creo que estoy ruborizada…- susurró Rangiku recostándose sobre el suelo, Shyuugei sonrió mientras volteaba a verla.

-¿Por lo que dije, o por el sake…?

-No se, creo que por el sake ju ju ju – comenzó a reír suavemente, también sonreía.

-Entonces debo aprender piropos más atrevidos si quiero que te sonrojes por lo que digo…

-O quizás debas hacer cosas más atrevidas Shyuu querido…- susurró mientras indicaba con señas que se acercara. Tomando el contenido de su vaso de un trago, se recostó sobre su costado al lado de Rangiku, mirándola embelezado.

-No me tientes Rangi-san…- respondió en un susurro, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos el rostro de la mujer. Sus labios permanecieron unos segundos entreabiertos, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

A él siempre le había gustado ella. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho estando ambos sobrios, era un común denominador en cada borrachera que él la halagara y dijera múltiples piropos, que por supuesto, para el día siguiente ninguno de los dos recordaba, y si los recordaban, lo tomaban como broma y juego de borrachera.

Pero aquella noche había algo distinto. No estaba seguro de qué, pero lo podía percibir. Había un brillo en esos hermosos ojos azules, un brillo que no recordaba haber visto antes en alguna otra borrachera… aunque no podía estar 100 seguro, siempre que se emborrachaba, olvidaba un 80 de lo ocurrido.

Y de pronto sucedió. Estando Shyuugei desprevenido, tan embelesado con el rostro de Rangiku, no se percató de que la distancia entre ellos poco a poco se fue haciendo menos: la rubia lo había besado dejándolo por breves instantes sorprendido. Conciente de aquel acto, entonces Shyuugei se dejó llevar, correspondiendo suave y dulce aquel beso…

Rangiku lo guiaba, era un beso suave pero apasionado. Un beso que, como sus actos, fueron subiendo de intensidad. Sin saber cuando o como, Shyuugei ya se había quitado la camisa y estaba sobre Rangiku, quien con deleite lo acariciaba.

-Shyuugei…- susurró un instante entre aquel beso la chica, dubitativo, el joven fukutaichou apartó sus labios de ella.

-¿Estás bien…?- cuestionó temiendo hacer algo incorrecto, pero la sonrisa de la chica, y su mano que le había guiado hacia la cinta blanca en su cintura lo sacaron de dudas…

-Quiero hacerlo contigo…- susurró la joven pasando insinuante su lengua por los labios.

Apartando un instante la vista de ella, el joven desató con agilidad la cinta de la cintura, el uniforme de Shinigami dejó de ceñirse a su cuerpo quedando flojo y suelto sobre aquellas perfectas y voluptuosas curvas. Echando un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de la mujer, volvió a besarla antes de posar una de sus manos con cierta timidez sobre la blanca piel a la altura del ombligo y comenzando a explorar bajo la ropa.

Rangiku tenía la piel suave y tersa, tan acariciable. Aunque Shyuugei hubiera querido recorrerla lentamente, no hubiera podido. Poco a poco fue subiendo hacia sus pechos. Ese par de insinuantes senos que día a día se asomaban juntos y apretados bajo el uniforme, ahora estaban a su disposición y en la palma de su mano, llegando al pezón, no pudo evitar presionarlo un poco, Rangiku gimió y entonces aprovechó para explorar con su lengua en su boca.

La chica sentía con agrado y deleite aquella suave presión sobre sus senos, había pasado tiempo, siglos quizás, desde la última vez que un hombre la había tocado con tal lujuria y pasión. De un tiempo a la fecha, había comenzado a ver a Shyuu con otros ojos, para ella, él ya no era un simple amigo y compañero de borracheras, poco a poco, algo había nacido entre ellos, algo que había tenido muchas veces presente y que no era hasta ahora que aceptaba que era atracción, sí, atracción y quizás también amor. Estaba un tanto ansiosa, pero no era momento de presionar, dejaría que fuera Shyuugei quien llevara el ritmo de la situación. Después de todo, él disfrutaba tanto como ella aquellas lentas y deliciosas caricias…

Siguiendo el juego, Rangiku correspondió aquel apasionante beso, le gustaba esa nueva faceta de Shyuu, ese arriesgado y apasionado joven a quien no conocía… entonces lo sintió y no pudo más que volver a gemir: la pelvis del joven se había apoyado unos instantes sobre ella, empujando suavemente.

-Rangiku…- susurró volviendo su mano al vientre de la chica, quien acariciaba la espalda de él…- Necesito que estés segura de esto…- insistió al sentirla vibrar bajo él. Una nueva sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de la fukutaichou se dibujó al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos sobre la de él.

-Quiero esto tanto como tú Shyuu… desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo…- aseguró atrapando sus labios en un nuevo y apasionante beso, durante el cual, le ayudó a despojarla de la parte inferior de su ropa. Shyuugei quiso mirar, sin embargo la rubia no se lo permitió besándole con más intensidad y a cambio, guiando su mano por el camino hacia su intimidad.

Lo primero que Shyuugei sintió fue una cálida humedad, inevitablemente, un gemido escapó de su boca. Un gemido que fue seguido de otros más de Rangiku, que aunque disfrutaba los labios del chico, disfrutaba todavía más el ser explorada por aquella mano diestra. Lo sentía apenas rozar, después a otro instante, lo sentía tratando de entrar. Quizás estaba indeciso, pensaba, pero la realidad era que Shyuugei quería hacerla disfrutar. Con suavidad y lentitud, la acariciaba mojando más sus dedos, yendo más profundo entre cada jadeo. Deseaba estar adentro, y podía notar que ella también lo esperaba dentro. Retrocediendo un poco, apartó sus dedos de aquella deleitante humedad, sintió nuevamente las ágiles manos de Rangiku acariciar su espalda para poco a poco ayudarle a despojarse de sus prendas. Atrevida como era, la rubia al instante pasó sus manos por el trasero del joven yendo después de la base del miembro hasta su dura punta que tan suavemente acarició…

-Házmelo ya Shyuu…- casi suplicó Rangiku, mordiendo ansiosa los labios de su acompañante, quien tan sólo asintió. Bajando un poco su pelvis, con su punta rozó la mojada intimidad, sintió en su espalda un ligero escalofrío mientras las piernas de ella se separaban…

Fueron instantes de gloria, tan solo el roce de su intimidad provocaba una oleada de placer, Shyuugei contuvo por instantes la respiración. Después, ayudándose con la mano, fue hundiendo su miembro erecto en aquella apretada intimidad, lentamente y en pausas, sintiéndola estremecer bajo él. Su placer iba en aumento, mientras empujaba con suavidad, sentía aquellas manos enterrarse en su espalda, pidiéndole que entrara más y más…

Rangiku comenzó a jadear mientras lo sentía entrar, aquella dureza en su interior la volvía loca de placer. Lentamente, comenzaron a llevar un nuevo ritmo, deseando no salir, Shyuu comenzó a empujar cada vez un poco más, quería que ella lo sintiera todo por completo, y ella deseaba que él entrara a lo mas profundo de su ser. Fueron intensos minutos en los que se acoplaron al ritmo, y aunque al principio Shyuugei sólo quería permanecer dentro, pronto se dio cuenta que ambos disfrutaban más cada vez que salía casi por completo para volver a entrar hasta el fondo con fuerza y determinación. Los jadeos y gemidos fueron aumentando de velocidad, al mismo tiempo que la penetración también se hacia más rápida. Los dos disfrutaban, gemían, se aferraban…

No querían que aquel acto de placer terminara, Shyuugei se contenía apenas, todavía deleitándose con la boca y la intimidad de ella. Rangiku por su parte se entregaba por completo, correspondiendo a cada movimiento de él. Instintivamente, flexionó las piernas y elevó un poco las caderas, lo sentía venir. Teniendo aún el miembro de Shyuu en su interior, las contracciones se hicieron intensas y más frecuentes, al instante el cuerpo de Hisagi se tensó dando una final embestida que disfrutó más que cualquier otra: habían llegado al éxtasis al mismo tiempo. El orgasmo recorrió ambos cuerpos como si fueran uno solo, el vaivén poco a poco fue deteniéndose y lo único que permaneció fue el largo y placentero beso que los jóvenes se daban abrazados y sin separarse…

-Fue maravilloso…- confesó tras un largo rato Rangiku, seguían tendidos en el suelo, aunque Shyuu ya no se encontraba sobre ella, sino a su lado admirándola y acariciando su cabello.

-Tú eres maravillosa…- susurró él con una sonrisa que le contagio a la chica.

-No, tú lo eres… Jamás había pensado que fueras tan diestro en estas cosas Shyuu…

-Francamente tampoco yo…-confesó y la besó de nuevo, aunque con un poco de timidez. Rangiku correspondió a pesar de seguir sonriendo.

-Shyuu…

-Rangiku…

-Quiero hacerlo otra vez…- confesó mientras lo besaba. El fukutaichou también sonrió al besarla.

-Entonces hagámoslo otra vez- accedió acariciando el suave rostro de la chica y entonces sintió las manos de ella recorrer su pecho hasta bajar a su miembro.

Una suave caricia que al instante lo estremeció. Rangiku acariciaba su virilidad de la base hasta la punta, tal como en la primera ocasión…

-¿¡Quién está ahí!?

Y al instante, Rangiku soltó a Shyuu.

Había llegado alguien, escuchaban sus pasos en el exterior. A toda velocidad, el par de Fukutaichous recogieron sus ropas, vistiéndose a toda prisa y saltando por la ventana para evitar ser descubiertos.

Corrieron a prisa por el Sereitei descalzos y a medio vestir. Podrían haberlos atrapado, podrían haberlos encontrado en pleno acto, y la sola idea del peligro cercano los hizo ponerse eufóricos. Llegaron a las habitaciones destinadas a los Fukutaichous, y despidiéndose con un fugaz beso en los labios, Rangiku entro a la suya y segundos después, Shyuugei también entro a su respectiva habitación.

Los efectos del alcohol habían desaparecido, no estaban seguros si a causa del sudor o de la adrenalina, pero de lo que estaban totalmente seguros era de que aquella noche de copas no la olvidarían jamás…

Y, quizás si se sentían lo suficientemente arriesgados y deseosos, volverían a repetir la aventura de placer que sólo una noche de copas como aquella podría brindarles…

FIN


End file.
